


Animals

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Love, Multi, Open Relationships, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was writing my other fanfic "you may call me Mistress Emma" when Ruby came into my mind. Then I started singing Animals by Maroon 5. Sooo this is inspired by that song and Ruby.</p><p>It's going to be a One Shot...maybe ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Um hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave comments and I apologize if my punctuation sucks. I'm terrible at it :3

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals."

 

Ruby's P.O.V

 

She hates wolf's time, it's the only thing she hates about being a werewolf. She was always horny even after six orgasms she still needed more; and poor Belle, for the first couple of months that they were together the soft spoken librarian tried her best to keep up. Finally they decided it would be best if during that time Ruby find other sexual partners.

And so..she did, Regina and Emma had always attracted her and during wolf's time she couldn't get enough of their rough yet caring sex, and boy did the former Evil Queen have a lot of energy. 

Ruby was completely satisfied in the sex department and the love department. All four of them had grown to love each other in a special sort of way. But no one except for Ruby was allowed to touch her love and mate for life, Belle.

 

It was a full moon tonight which meant that after her wolf's time she would run to Mayor's Mansion burning with an animalistic desire that she knew those two would fill.

 

"Girl stop lusting after them and get to work. I don't pay you to stand and drool like an invalid." Granny snapped from the kitchen Red stood up straight snapping out of her lustful haze and begins to take orders. "Only another hour." She murmurs anxiously looking at the clock. 

Regina and Emma soon came into the Diner for their usual Friday night cheat day. Since they had married Regina had put Emma on a low carb diet; they basically ate nothing but healthy foods but Emma had convinced her to allow them one day a week or so where they could eat something greasy.

They both flashed Ruby a knowing smile as she scowls handing them their usuals. Emma, grilled cheese sandwich with fries and a dr. pepper. Regina, Granny's lasagna with extra meat and cheese with a root beer. The young wolf never understood why Regina would order Granny's lasagna after all her own lasagna was the best in town or so Emma says.

"Hello little wolf should we be expecting you later?" The mayor asks softly as she cuts up her lasagna to be eaten. "Yea I've been feeling super fucking tense could you maybe give me one of your famous massages?" She asks hopefully giving the older woman large pleading puppy eyes and jutting her bottom lip out letting it quiver slightly. 

The mayor caved instantly giving her a small but affectionate smile "Of course dear we will see you at midnight then you know the drill." Ruby grins and does a happy hop kissing Regina's cheek before rushing off to finish her shift.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Close to Midnight:

 

She was running and running her agile muscular legs pushing her forward. She was in wolf form but her human side was in control. The wolf was free and loved it. She could smell everything she could hear the inhabitants of Storybrooke as they slept.

The animals of the forest spoke to one another avoiding the young wolf for fear of being hunted. The moon was almost at it's highest point midnight was near; Red howled at the moon one last time before she shifted back collapsing near the old well where Emma and Snow had nearly died returning from the enchanted forest.

Emma stood not too far off leaning against her beat up yellow bug. "I brought you clothes or you could go naked since..." she didn't allow the blonde to finish before she was kissing her hungrily biting and sucking on her bottom lip. She felt strong gentle arms around her waist keeping her lilth body pressed firmly against Emma's.

"W-We should go home..Regina is waiting." She murmurs tangling her hands in thick blonde curls giving them a gently tug smiling down at her best friend.

"Yeah come on.." They quickly got into the bug and immediately Emma sped off through the deserted roads until they reached 108 Mifflin Street. 

"Go on in I'm going to get dressed." Ruby says softly tugging on a large tshirt and struggling with sweatpants. Emma laughs and shakes her head helping her maneuver in the small car. "There come on Red we have a wolf to feed." Giving her a playful wink Emma jumped from her car running up to her home. 

Ruby smiles and follows the saviour at a much slower pace knowing that if she was too loud it was sure to upset Regina. 

"Hurry Ruby! It's cold and Gina hasn't given me any in weeks for pay back from last time." The blonde whines bouncing from foot to foot on the porch. The wolf smirks remembering all too well why Emma was in the dog house.

"Well it's not my fault you thought it would be a bright idea to try eating sticky liquids off of us. Annd I'm not the one who spilt honey and chocolate syrup all over your brand new Egyptian Cotton sheets." Emma glared as Red stared smugly down at her before she rolled her eyes and they entered the dark mansion.


End file.
